1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a switchgear cabinet with a central control device for monitoring and controlling built-in and/or attached units of the switchgear cabinet in a predetermined manner.
2. Description of Prior Art
In connection with a known switchgear cabinet, such as disclosed in German Patent Publication DE 33 26 977 C2, a built-in or attached unit in the form of an air-conditioning assembly, for example, is monitored and controlled, particularly regulated. In such a switchgear cabinet, air-conditioning can only be regulated for the entire volume of the cabinet, and an adaptation to special functions is not possible, not only with respect to air-conditioning, but also to other functions of the switchgear cabinet.